Fantasy vs Reality
by loserfanficlover
Summary: Elizabeth Argent has always been amazed that she had the same last name as a character in her favourite TV show; Teen Wolf, but when she wakes up in the Hale house on the first episode of the show, she wonders if it's actually just coincidental. *Oneshot*


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I do not own Teen Wolf, it belongs to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

I don't exactly remember what happened. Somehow I just ended up here, lying on the dirty wooden floors. I had a killer headache and my body just did not want to move. The last thing I remember was turning off the tv... I think. My memory's pretty disorientated.

I decided to get up off the floor and brushed the dirt off of me and look around. Where I was seemed oddly familiar. It's like I know I haven't been here, but I know where I am. By the way the wood has been charred, you can tell there was a fire here. After walking around what I assumed used to be a house, I found myself in front of the staircase. I didn't even dare go up because it looked unstable. It was right in front of the door and by what I can tell, mid-afternoon, around 5 or so. I was about to go outside to try and get the hell away from here but I heard footsteps coming towards here and I panicked. I sort of shuffled around in a circle at first trying to decide which way I should go. In the end, I somehow ended up in the kitchen and hid by the wall.

 _Okay, I'm just gonna try and avoid them yeah? Good plan right El?_

I said to myself. Well, that didn't really work out as I planned. The minute I moved out of my spot and go to the front door, someone's hand gripped my shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Asked a very familiar sounding man.

I cringed because I got caught and slowly turned around and was completely shocked by who I saw. It was Tyler fucking Hoechlin... Well Derek Hale from Teen Wolf by how he was dressed. All black with his leather jacket. Wow, talk about a throwback. He hasn't worn that jacket since like season 2 or something... Okay El, focus here!

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I don't know how I ended up on the set!" I immediately said.

"Set..? What are you talking about? You're in my house." Mr. Hoechlin told me.

I was extremely confused by this point.

"Uhm, house? Aren't you guys filming your show?"

"What show are you even talking about!?"

Oh fuck. This cannot be actually happening. I asked the question I was very afraid to know the answer to.

"Uh, I-I was um... Are you by any chance Derek Hale?" I asked him timidly.

He looked surprised.

"Yes." He said bitterly.

"Is this for real? Oh, this is not good.. How the fuck did I end up here.. I mean this is like a dream come true but I didn't actually want it to come true. What season am I in, I mean is the Alpha dead? Did Scott even get bitten yet? How is this even humanly possible..? I mean is it because my last name happened to be in the show or like what?" I muttered quietly to myself, completely forgetting I wasn't alone. Well I remembered that Derek was here because I was suddenly pinned against a wall.

"Who are you? How do you know about the Alpha?! And what do you mean what season?" Derek asked me angrily.

Well shit. I forgot he could hear. His grip on my neck was too tight for me to actually talk properly so I gingerly raised my hand and put it on his to show that it's too tight. Once he loosened his grip I cleared my throat.

"Thank you, for the bruises by the way. I'm Elizabeth Argent, and before you shift to kill me! You might wanna listen." I said raising my arms to protect me when his green eyes flashed to an electric blue.

"How do you know about werewolves?"

"Umm, I don't know if you're gonna believe me, I mean if someone said what I'm about to say to you to me, I wouldn't believe me either... Does that make sense?" I asked him

He looked confused for a second but masked it with a smug look.

"Try me."

"Okay, well you're not real, well to me that is. You're just part of this TV show called Teen Wolf and I have no idea how I ended up in the show because I'm still hoping this is a prank and you're actually Tyler Hoechlin and this house is just a set, but from what I can tell it's not and I am extremely scared. I'm human by the way, in case you haven't noticed. No I'm not related to the Argents and even if I am, I don't hunt.. Well at least I don't think I do. From your outfit, I can assume that we're in season 1/2. What did you just do before you got here?" I asked him while walking around the floor.

Derek looked extremely shocked by everything I said but still answered.

"I just gave the new beta his inhaler."

"Okay, ironic that I'm at the very start of the show, but that's fine, episode one that's... Great, I think."

I opened my mouth to say more, but a phone ringing cut me off. I looked at Derek with a questioning look but then I realized that it was me who was ringing. The caller ID said it was Twin... I don't even have a twin so what? I lifted my phone to my ear and answered it hesitantly.

"... Hello?"

"El? Where are you? Mom's starting to worry."

It was only then I realized that I was speaking to Allison Argent. My fucking _twin_ is Allison Argent.

"Oh, um yeah right. I uh, just took a walk you know, fresh air." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, so you feel better now?" Allison questioned.

"Better?" I asked, confused

"Yeah, is your fever gone? You know, I'm still laughing at the fact you missed the first day of school because you were sick?" She told me while slightly laughing.

I laughed too just to seem like I knew what she meant.

"Oh right my fever! Yeah, feeling better. I completely forgot to tell mom that I was going to take a walk. Tell her I'll be back in 20 minutes, I took this trail that led into the woods, yes I'm fine, but it'll probably take a while to get out." I told her.

I heard Allison sigh and agreed with what I said and hung up.

I turned my attention back to Derek who was still standing there, keeping wary eyes at me.

"Soo... it seems that I have and am a twin... and my twin coincidentally happened to be Allison Argent..." I awkwardly said aloud to Derek.

He was still glaring at me and watching my every move and I was certainly getting tired and annoyed by it.

"Can you please stop watching me like I'm about to kill you?" I asked him exasperatedly.

"I don't even have anything to kill you with other than this..." I started patting down myself as if I was looking for something. When I felt something cold and hard in the pocket of my jacket I slowly took it out to see that it was a Chinese ring dagger.

"Oh, well would you look at that." I said amused.

Derek growled at me and his eyes flashed blue again.

"Look, clearly you're just another Argent. Leave my property and don't come back." He said angrily and started to walk away further into the house

"Derek c'mon! I know this seems a bit sketchy that I do have daggers with me but I know what's going to happen. I know a little bit of your past, and most certainly your future..." He still kept on walking.

I sighed not really wanting to bring this up because I know it would keep me here longer and by what I've seen, Victoria Argent is not someone that should be kept waiting but, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"I know why your eyes are blue, and not gold like they should be." I said to his back quietly, though I know he can hear me.

He turned back and slowly walked up to me and looked at me dead in the eye.

"How the hell do you know about that?" He asked

I was about to answer but I felt the incessant buzzing of my phone. I groaned and looked at the time and text Allison was sending me.

"Look I have to go, mommy Argent is waiting. When I see you later, I'll tell you..." I told him reassuring him that I will because of the party.

I left abruptly and started running home. I didn't really know where to go but it felt like my legs knew where. Soon enough I arrived at the driveway of the magnificent Argent house. I apprehensively opened the front door to the house and saw that there were still a few boxes here and there from the move, I assume.

"Hello! I'm home!" I yelled to the house.

I could hear footsteps descending the flight of stairs to my left. Allison Argent stood there in the flesh right in front of me. I wanted to burst out crying right then and there. I missed Allison so much. Before I arrived here, I decided to just act like how I would normally do before, I mean I used to take loads of walks before and my parents didn't mind and clearly Allison wasn't as worried as someone else would be if their sister went missing. I got a flash of pain at the mention of my parents... well real parents that is.

"Hey! How was school?" I asked her while pulling her into a hug.

"Hey yourself! It was fine, same as all the other time but I got invited to a party and... there is this guy." She was blushing a bit and was playing with her fingers.

"Ooh, a boy? Was it love at first sight Alli?" I teased her, not knowing where the nickname Alli came from but it seemed so familiar to me.

She just smacked me playfully and dragged me towards what I assume was the kitchen where mommy dearest was. I never actually got the full view of the Argent house or any of their rooms but now that I do, it's pretty amazing. For something you thought was fictional to come to life. Cutting vegetables at a pace I've only seen master chefs do, Victoria Argent stood with poise and elegance.

"Hey mom, El's home!" Allison announced.

Mom immediately stopped cutting and looked up. She enveloped me in a hug that my body returned though my mind did not really comprehend what was happening.

"Oh honey, are you alright?" She began to examine myself, putting a hand on my forehead and looking at me once over.

I could see my so- called -twin over her shoulder munching on a carrot that she grabbed off the counter, stifling a laugh. I took my mom's hands and held them.

"Mom! I'm fine!" I assured her with a breathy laugh.

"Well you don't have your fever anymore... Why didn't you tell me you were going to go take a walk?" She asked.

"You know me mom, I can't stay in one place for too long. Besides, the fresh air did me good see! All better now."

"Well I'm glad you didn't get lost or sicker." She told me, shooing Allison away from the vegetables, to resume her cutting.

I hopped onto the counter and grabbed a carrot myself.

"Yeah, I mean I saw this guy and we kind of just talked for a while until Allison called me. He was gentlemanly enough to walk me back to the main road." I told the two in the kitchen, stretching the truth just a bit. Okay I stretched the truth a lot.

"Oh, and does this gentleman who so kindly walked you home have a name perhaps?" Allison asked me slyly with a smirk on her face.

I was about to correct her and say he only walked me back to the main road, which is also incorrect but someone beat me to speaking.

"Woah, what gentleman walked who home?" The voice of whoever spoke sent chills up my spine but in a calming way.

Chris Argent walked in the kitchen carrying a few boxes that he just set on the counter. The boxes had writing on it that said "Garage" I can safely assume that those are most likely hunting weapons. That reminds me, do I know about werewolves? I mean I carry a Chinese dagger for goodness sake.

"Nothing dad! Alli's just exaggerating." I assured him, giving a playful glare to my _twin_.

"Your mother called me saying you weren't in bed when she came to check up on you and that the window was open." He gave me a look that said _did you really have to go through the window?_

"Mom, I'm sorry for not telling you that I wanted to go for a walk. It was an impulse decision, which made it unsafe. I was just really bored in my room and unpacking was too much for my body to carry at the time." I told them.

"Oh, it's alright sweetheart. I'm used to you going out on your walks, it just worried me this time because of your fever." My mother assured me.

I felt awkward just standing there watching the Argents be a family even if I apparently was part of said family. Thank god Chris, or dad spoke to me.

"C'mon Ellie, I could use your help with carrying these boxes." He walked up to one of the boxes with Garage written on it.

I wasn't exactly sure how to ask my dad if I knew about werewolves or not without actually mentioning the word werewolf or hunting. Once I opened the boxes though I got my answer. There were cases of bullets with the word wolfsbane on them and syringes with the same thing.

"Here, you can put those in the locked cabinet." My dad said when he saw I was holding up a case.

I complied to what he said and once we were done, he locked up the cabinet. I was about to leave when he stopped me. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a key.

"Here's your copy. Now be careful with the weapons okay. Always take the smallest and least visible one to see to school. At least I can breathe easier knowing you're protected." Dad explained.

"Thanks, and I know. I'm pretty sure you give this speech every single time we move."

Dad chuckled lightly and turned to leave but this time it was me who stopped him.

"Are we ever going to tell Allison? I mean you're worried about me at school but I can protect myself, and not that I wouldn't protect Alli, she does need to know..." I told him gently.

"In due time, she'll know. For now though, I think it's best we keep her in the dark." Dad told me.

Once again he turned around but this time I didn't stop him from leaving. I was too busy thinking about how I'm going to basically rearrange this entire show so that everyone lives. Wow. It's hard being a writer.

* * *

 **AN: This is just a little story that I wrote a long time ago that didn't really end up going anywhere so I turned it into a oneshot sort of thing. Maybe in the future I'll continue it, who knows. I hope you enjoy! -E**


End file.
